Reunion Part 1
by Buffy-Summers-of-LA
Summary: the return of Buffy wolfram and hart gets two surprise visitors, and sunnydale high's class of '99 has a spell cast over it when they attend their reunion at Lorne's old club, caritas, and Buffy and willow are amongst them. what will angel do without the


Reunion Written By: Zahirra Rating: NC-17 due to strong language  
  
Summary: Wolfram & Hart gets two surprise visitors Disclaimer: Don't own nothing ...so don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Rome, Italy  
  
Buffy looked around the park at all the couples making googly eyes at each other, hugging and kissing. How she wished she could do those things with the one person she loved in the whole world. No, strike that. The whole universe, lifetime, that kinda thing. But he had ruined her...say...last three relationships. He had scared Riley away. Well, partly was also because she could never love Riley . Spike died because of that ugly amulet that he had brought to Sunnydale. He had ruined her relationship with The Immortal and now...she just felt like she couldn't be with anyone at all. What was the point? She wasn't ready. She wouldn't ever be....not ever....cookies.  
  
Wolfram & Hart, Los Angeles  
  
"Well, well, well. Didn't expect to see you here Captain Forehead." Spike gestured to a tall, dark handsome man.  
  
"It's my office Spike. You would think that I'd be here, ya know." The tall, dark handsome man responded.  
  
Just at that moment Harmony entered the office.  
  
"Boss, Xander Harris is on line one and he says he needs to speak to you urgently. Shall I put him through?"  
  
"Umm...yeah, put him through." Then he glared at Spike.  
  
"What??"  
  
"Do you mind?" Angel asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"No, of course not, go right ahead." Spike said with a mere grin on his face.  
  
Angel sighed and picked the phone up. "Hey Xander, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, you?"  
  
"Good. So...you were calling about...?"  
  
"It's about the Buffster."  
  
He heard Angel gasp worriedly on the other end.  
  
"What...what's wrong....is she okay?"  
  
"She's been kinda...depressed, you know, the not eating, sleeping or talking kind. She's been like that ever since you and Spike came over to Rome to screw her life up with that Immortal guy." Xander explained while trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Oh...I see. Umm, what do you want me to do about it?" Tears were filling his eyes but he tried to act like he didn't care. Just like the real, selfish bastard that was in him.  
  
"What the hell do you mean what do I want you to do about it?! This is your friggin WIFE we're talking about!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"H-how did you...?"  
  
"Willow told everyone after Buffy showed us the ring after you left. Wills recognized it right away as an Irish wedding band. Buffy knew too but she didn't tell you. Well, she was gonna, but you kicked her out of LA. To protect Faith. Remember that?" Xander exploded and hung up.  
  
"Hello? Xander?! Damn it." Angel threw the phone back in place.  
  
"What's up Mr. Broody? Got ourselves a psycho Buffy?" Spike asked smugly.  
  
Angel growled.  
  
Rome, Italy  
  
Xander smashed the phone. And started massaging his temple.  
  
"Damn it, Dead Boy!"  
  
"Xander?" Willow asked, walking into the apartment  
  
"Oh hey Wills. What's up?"  
  
"I think that's what I should be asking you. What's the matter?" She squeezed Xander's arm.  
  
"I called Dead Boy, told him bout Buffy. He doesn't care."  
  
"Is that what he said??"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Oh, Xander! You didn't even give him a chance to really talk did you?" With that the Wiccan stormed out of the room.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow called into Buffy's apartment, not expecting a response, since Buffy had stopped talking months ago. She walked further in. All the curtains were shut, and all the lights were off. There was no light in the apartment by any means. Dawn had moved out because she was fed up of Buffy, and went to live with her dad in LA. That hurt Buffy even worse. That her sister didn't even like her anymore. 'Poor Buffy.' Willow thought. Suddenly she heard some stifled whimpering coming from Buffy's room.  
  
"Buffy?" She saw Buffy crying into her pillow and hugged her best friend. "Oh, Buffy..."  
  
"W-what did I do to deserve all of this? What? I died twice saving the world, what more do they want from me?! Why me?!" She finally spoke up.  
  
"Xander called Angel today."  
  
"What? Why?" Buffy perked up, looking at Willow with red swollen eyes. She looked horrible. She hadn't made up her face, done her hair or anything like that in ages, and she was usually drunk at a bar or somewhere.  
  
"To confront him. Well, Spike too, but I doubt he did."  
  
Buffy got up and spoke firmly.  
  
"Will, pack your bags. We're going to LA."  
  
"Okay. But...you're not gonna do anything irrational are you? Cuz..."  
  
"Go. Pack. Your. Bags." She said with her 'do it now or else' tone.  
  
Willow scrambled out of„ßâºúCR@6ÿnt, and Buffy got out a duffel bag from under her bed, which was already packed, and had been since forever.  
  
Wolfram & Hart, Los Angeles [15 hours later]  
  
"Spike, get out of my chair."  
  
"And why should I, you bloody poof? It's comfy."  
  
"Spike. Now. Please. Get. Out. Of. My. Chair."  
  
"Great, now say pretty..." That was it. Angel punched him below the eye, causing him to fly off the chair and hit the wall behind him.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that for???"  
  
"I told you to get out of my chair, didn't I?"  
  
"Bloody ponce...I'll get you..."  
  
"With what? Captain Peroxide's Bleach Blast??" Angel laughed  
  
With a growl, Spike left and Angel's desk phone began to ring. He picked the receiver up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Boss, there's someone here to see you. Umm, without an appointment."  
  
"Send them in." Angel replied.  
  
"Are you sure? Cuz..."  
  
"Harmony, Just send them in, please."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
The door opened and a certain petite blonde came in.  
  
"Buffy." He said, inhaling un-necessarily.  
  
"Angel. How-how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, you?"  
  
"Swell." Buffy lied  
  
End of Part 1 


End file.
